The present invention relates to a push-button type switch having a movable member with a guide member extending therefrom and the guide member is movably retained in a polygonal recessed area in the button so that when the movable member is moved, the button is co-moved with the movable member.
A conventional switch has a bimetal plate which is deformed when the current overrides so as to separate two contact points to open the circuit. This type of switch is disclosed in the related prior arts. These switches have a fulcrum type button which can be pressed at either end to operate the switch. However, the fulcrum point of the button tends to be worn out after being used for a period of time and the action of the switch becomes slow.
Another push-button type switch is developed wherein the button is moved up and down and has no fulcrum point. The users can easily check the state of the switch by the position of the button. This type of switch does not have a proper mechanism to cooperate with the button to release the override situation. In other words, because the directions of the button are up and down so that the mechanism could be too large and is not suitable to be received in a switch box.
The present invention intends to provide a control device for a push-button type switch and changes a horizontal action into a vertical action to activate the button.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a push-button type switch comprising a box having a button movably inserted in an open top of the box. A tubular member extends from an underside of the button and a spring is biased between the tubular member and the box. A recessed area is defined in a surface of the tubular member and defined by a polygonal inner periphery. A movable member has two slots defined therethrough and the two rods are movably received in the two slots. A guide member extends from the movable member and is movably engaged with the recessed area.
The object of the present invention is to provide a push-button type switch that has a movable member with a guide member movably engaged with a polygonal recess in the button so that when the movable member is moved by a bimetal plate, for example, the button is moved upward to open the circuit.
The present invention will become more obvious from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, several embodiments in accordance with the present invention.